Unseen Scars
by mangagirl360
Summary: Max helps fang, the only other of her kind. Their bond is inseparable. But what happens when Max is brought to her knees by an abusive father? Fang x Max (The story's better i promise)
1. Chapter 1

Fang knew he was different, not just because of his wings. He knew he'd always be alone, he was the only one of his kind after all, or was he?

Fang walked down the narrow halls of his high school trying to blend in and disappear. He walked briskly down the halls, it was lunch, he walked to the cafeteria where he would sit alone, he never talked to anybody there, though he tried he never could. As he walked in he was met by a group of jocks. "Hey gimmie your money kid." Fang stared wide eyed at the impending threat. He kept his life savings on him for fear of his parents stealing it. "I-I don't have any." Fang said quietly staring at the ground. "Oh really punk, I guess I'll have to beat it out of you then." The leader said reaching for fang's shirt. Fang quickly dodged, his reflexes taking over. He tried to run but was confronted by more of the gang. He was backed into the corner, then at the worst possible time his wings unfolded in a defensive position, his 15 foot wingspan stretching up almost touching the ceiling. A hush fell through the cafeteria, everybody stared at him. He jumped up seeing the door to the outside unguarded, he glided over the kids and bolted for the door. Once outside he took to the skies flying high over the school hiding in the clouds.

Max a teen the same age as Fang, watched the whole thing... she wasn't the only one... She ran out after him taking to the skies searching for the only other avian she knew of.

The many years of abuse he endured made his soul colder and colder, he needed someone to pull him from the pain... But there was nobody. After all who would care about a freak like him. These thoughts raced across his mind as he stood at the ledge, he couldn't go back, he would have to disappear. All he had to do was take a step. One step and this nightmare would be over. His mind went blank, numb, he fell from the 20 story building, he watched everything fade to black as his avian reflexes took over and he glided to safety of another building. '_Damn'_ He thought kicking the edge of the building. He had tried jumping 4 times, each time he was saved by his reflexes. He wanted so badly for it all to end, he had tried a total of 6 times to end his life, each time being saved by his avian reflexes.

He sat on the roof of his so-called home. It was cold outside but he couldn't go in for fear of a painful beating from his parents. He sat on the roof in pain, he felt so numb his heart black and soul frozen. He lay there unable to feel anything but the numbness inside, he wanted so desperately to die, to simply disappear from the world. Nobody would miss him, he was always cast out into the darkness, when he tried to reach out he was always cruelly slapped away. Max had followed him, she watched from a distance as he sobbed quietly on the roof of what looked like his house. She landed softly next to him. He heard her and looked up, backing away fear in his eyes. "W-who...?" He stammered. "My name's Max, Maximum Ride." He looked up at her a mix of fear and curiosity in his dark eyes. "How did you get here?" He asked quietly. Max unfolded her large wings, stretching them to their full 13 foot wingspan. Fang's eyes widened as he realized he really wasn't alone.

For what seemed like the first time in his life Fang relaxed, his shoulders loosening. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. "My name's Fang." He said. "That's awesome... I know we just met but, wanna be in my flock?" Max asked eagerly awaiting the quiet boy's answer. Fang's eyes widened, he didn't know how to respond, he had always been alone and nobody ever talked to him unless they were about to abuse him. "Y-yeah." He said quietly looking down, scuffing his black combat boots against the shingles. "Awesome!" Max said smiling.

**(kinda quickly done sorry about that. the following chapters will be fluffier and more detailed.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Max and Fang's bond was unbreakable. The avians did everything together, Max even arranged for them to have the same classes together.

Their friendship grew even stronger when Max's mother died and she was left with her abusive step dad. Fang's parents were also abusive so the pair rarely stayed at their houses for more than an hour, they spent most of their time on the roofs of skyscrapers were nobody could reach them.

...

Max lay there in too much pain to move, slash after slash. Punch after bunch, her step dad beat her, everything started to go black as the beating stopped so he could deliver the final blow... the one that would end her. Seeing the opportunity to escape Max used the last of her strength to push herself up, kicking the man in the jaw and bolting for the window. She grabbed the only thing that was really hers, an acid green and black katana she bought with her own savings. She ran for the large closed window blocking the impact with her wings, bursting through shattering the glass she took to the skies blood dripping from her wounds. She flew at almost supersonic speeds to the only place she felt something close to security, the place where she and fang spent the most time together. The Tokyo Skytree.

Fang lay on his roof staring at the stars after being yelled at and almost hit by his mother. He wondered what max was doing, Fang became a different person after he met Max. He opened up, he told her everything. She was the only person ever there for him. She was beyond strong, she never showed weakness even in the worst times. She was afraid of nothing as far as he knew.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound, he looked up. Only one thing he knew could fly that fast, Max...

Fang took to the air following the noise, he spotted Max flying fast towards their building. Something was dripping from her body as she flew. Fang got closer and saw the red... Blood?


	3. Chapter 3

Fang flew as fast as he could but he couldn't get near Max. But it didn't matter he knew where she was going. The Skytree...

By the time Fang got to Max she was curled in a ball resting her head on her knees sobbing and slowly bleeding out onto the roof. Fang landed next to her, the impact causing her to jump. She looked into his worried eyes as he sat in front of her resting his hands on her shoulders, and asking what happened.

"What happened?!" Fang asked

"My step dad..." Max replied looking down at the growing puddle of blood around her.

Fang's eyes opened wide as he gritted his teeth. Pure rage and adrenaline pulsed through his veins. Max looked up into his eyes. She saw the pure, untamed anger and disgust in his face. She had never seen him like this before, over the years of being with him she saw 2 levels of anger, one was a playfully mad state where he would be mad but laugh it off like if you made a joke about him, and pissed like if you took his laptop. But she had never seen this, this was a whole other level of rage, like he was about to murder every living thing on the planet.

Fang placed a hand on her face, his anger melting away but still present. He felt her warm blood on his skin. He turned her face and saw the 6 inch scratch on the side of her pale face. His eyes widened.

"Come on you're staying with me." Fang said pulling Max to her feet.

"W-what? I'm fine Fang it's ok." Max replied standing weakly.

"No it's not Max, you're coming to live with me. I am not going to let that abusive bastard come near you..." Fang said looking softly into her amber brown eyes.

Max looked up into his eyes surprised, Max was always there for everyone but nobody was ever there for her. Nobody cared about her like fang did...

"O-ok..." Max said looking down. "I'm sorr-..."

Before she could finish Fang picked her up bridal style and held her close to him before taking flight and quickly flying towards his house wordlessly.

Max thought to herself as they flew over the city, over the years Max and Fang were friends she noticed how much he really had grown up. In 5 years he became a completely new person. He was nothing like the weak, scared little quiet boy he was years ago. And though they were the same age Max felt like the younger one now.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as they neared his small condo. Next year Fang would be legally able to move out and he intended on bringing Max with him. They landed on the balcony next to his room and Fang brought her in. He quietly stepped in and lay her down on his bed. Be He had a first aid kit in his closet witch he pulled out and opened.

He tended to her wounds, gently cleaning and bandaging them. Once he finished bandaging all of the ones on her limbs he gently lifted up her shirt so he could reach the cuts on her back. He stared eyes wide at the words carved into her pale skin, cunt, bitch, whore, and slut were cut in big letters across her back along with other scars from previous beatings.

"M-max... why didn't you tell me about this?" Fang asked his voice quivering.

"I-i'm sorry... I didn't want t-to bother you with it..." Max said with her head down.

Fang dropped the warm cloth he was using and shifted so he could face her. She looked up at him expecting to see anger in his face, she prepared herself for a beating from him. But when she into his face she saw empathy and sadness in his soft gaze.

"You're not bothering anybody Max..." He put a warm hand on her face and slowly ran it through her hair, when his hand reached the back of her neck he pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. Max could feel his warmth surrounding her, she never felt more secure than she did in this moment, in fang's arms. She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest as he held her tightly. He pulled back slowly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead blushing slightly.

"It's gonna be okay Max..." Fang said pulling away.

Max nodded and smiled slightly as he returned to the cuts on her back.

He finished cleaning and bandaging the last cut just as they heard a loud bang on the locked door. Fang looked up with fear in his eyes. Max turned around and looked, she saw fang's reaction and was instantly worried. Fang got in a defensive position his wings protecting Max as the door was kicked in and splinters flew everywhere. Fang's father stood in the doorway with Fang's mother behind him with a metal baseball bat.

**(Ok that's it. sorry for the cliffhanger, next chapter coming tomorrow! sorry the other chapters were crappy. anyways they will be better now :D also if you like it check out my other fics ^_^ cya soon.)**


	4. Chapter 4

"MAX, RUN!" Fang yelled as he took a punch to the stomach by his father. The blow winded him as Max watched in horror from the side. Fang lie there on the floor gasping for air as his parents turned to her with smiles on their faces. His mother lunged towards Max swinging the bat at her head. Before Max knew what was happening Fang jumped up taking the blow from the aluminum bat with his left shin. He cried out in pain as his bones cracked. Max's eyes widened with horror as she heard him scream. Max stopped thinking, surrendering to her reflexes. She jumped up spreading her wings and kicked Fang's mother in the face knocking her down.

She quickly grabbed her katana out of the sheath on her back and pointed it at Fang's father before he could come any closer to them. Max slashed at his arm leaving a deep gash. The pure anger in her eyes kept them both down as Max helped Fang outside. They took to the skies flying as fast as they could despite the fact that nobody could reach them.

Once they reached a far enough building they landed. Fang stayed on his right leg as Max looked at his left. She pulled up his pants leg to find his shin completely purple and slightly blackish in the middle. She knew it was all her fault... She stood up.

"Fang... I'm sorry..." She mumbled as she put her head down and large hot tears fell from her eyes. "I-I... should leave... I'm going h-hurt-..."

Fang gently grabbed her arm making her look up at him, expecting a slap or a punch Max flinched and squeezed her eyes together tightly.

Fang saw the pain in her eyes, she blamed herself for what happened to them...

He closed his eyes as he leaned in, parting his lips slightly and sealing her plump lips with his. Her eyes flicked open in surprise as she felt his soft lips meet hers. Max closed her eyes leaning into the kiss. She had always fantasized about her first kiss but the real thing was so much better. Fang nudged her head back softly before breaking the kiss and leaning back blushing, his eyes still closed. Max looked up into his face with half closed eyes, she also blushed.

She never would have thought Fang would have the same feelings for her as she had for him. She leaned into his chest burying her head in his neck as he snaked his arms down her back allowing them to find their place at her waist. He held her tight as she closed her eyes feeling the warmth from his skin. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, feeling her close to him. They knew everything would be okay as long as they were together.

"I love you..." Fang whispered into Max's ear.

"I love you too..."

**(OK there it is :D review please I need feedback and check out my other stuff you know the drill ^w^)**


End file.
